To make you proud
by jamielovesyouxx
Summary: This was all for you, I hope i made you proud Auslly one-shot


She was never one to follow the crowd. She liked to do her own thing, and live in her own world. A world where she didn't have to keep her guard up. She liked to follow rules and wear her floral skirts. She was insecure and refused to let anybody in, what was the point of letting someone in who was just going to hurt you in the end. She thought that until she met him. He was opposite of her in every possible way. And although she tried to deny it, he brought out a side of her that nobody else could and she never thought she would fall for someone but when she did, she fell hard.

She had been friends with him for over a year now, he would always be there for her no matter what. Like, when he was on a date with Brooke but found out she had fallen off a latter hanging up a new instrument on a higher shelf that her petite body could not reach, he was there at the foot of her hospital bed, holding her hand and making her aware that it was okay. Or the time when she failed her chemistry quiz she had studied so hard for. To some people, that would seem silly, but in a world where the smallest of imperfections leads to the worst punishments, she had no room for failure. He was there, right there, the whole time, holding her in his lap, stroking her hair, and reminding her how it will all be okay. Because that's what he did best, he reminded you that no matter what happened, it would be okay. She knew that was true when he was around so she believed him. It made him happy to know she believed his words. What he didn't know was that the only reason she would be okay was because he was there to comfort her and remind her.

But one day, he wasn't there, and that was the day she needed him the most. When her world crumbled and she could still feel the sting of her own fathers hand against her pale cheek. What made this time he hit her so much different than the rest was that the pungent smell of alcohol was not evident on his breath. This time he had meant the hit. She tried to convince herself all the slaps, punches, cusses, all of it was just the alcohol, but what was her excuse when he wasn't drinking? So she did what she always did in this situation. She called him just like every other time, except this time there was no answer. She tried one more time, after only one ring it went to voicemail, she knew she had been ignored. Then another time like this came around and the sting on her cheek was worse than before. So she called him, and he ignored her again. He ignored her for that preppy blonde girl who clung onto him like a leach, her name was Morgan, she thought.

What does Morgan have that I don't have? Oh right, she wore the tight shirts that she condemned. She wore the cutoff shirts exposing her perfectly tanned stomach. She knew he would choose a girl like Morgan. But she always had just a small tang of hope that maybe, just maybe he would chose her. But then again, she was living in her own fairytale life that was so far from reality. So one day she decided to go against her beliefs and give him something to be proud of, someone to be proud to call his best friend. So she took of the glasses, and replaced them with contacts, she put on the makeup, and she put on her tight skirts and skin tight shirt. She put on her stiletto's and curled her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and was convinced she looked almost pretty almost like one of the girls he would want to call his.

She called him one last time, and the same thing occurred, she was ignored. So she went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She poured 17 round pills into her small, pale hand and took one last look in the mirror before taking the glass of water and swallowing along with 17 pills. That was when he walked in her bathroom, just as she swallowed. He looked at what she was wearing and rushed over to her after realizing what she had just done. "I hope I can die as someone you are proud of." She whispered, her last breath until her world was black. In the arms of the boy who loved her floral skirts.


End file.
